


Love being broken

by shootingstargirl120



Series: The cheating letters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Severus is a asshole, This has no real happy ending, Unfaithful Severus, Unhealthy Relationships, accepted cheating, mentions of mpreg, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Harrys letters in connection to Severus cheating.





	1. He loves me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry writes a letter to the man his Husband has been cheating on him with.  
> This is kinda sad dont read if your expecting Harry to leave him.

Dear, Draco

Im not sure why im writing this or if ill even send it. Maybe something in me wants to warn you. Or maybe I want to just vent. I don’t know really. I have been with Severus for 7 long years. The time we have spent together in my opinion had been the most amazing magical time in my whole life. But im sure you feel the same way. Probably wrapped in his strong arms right now as im writing this. Im sure your thinking that you won that his love is all yours now. I couldn’t really fault you for that. I know how he works he swears up and down he'd only cheat for you. That he loves you so much more. Hell sit there and butter you up by bringing up what he claims are my meany faults. Tearing me down while building you up. How do I know exactly what he's said to you? That’s easy because your not the first and most certainly not the last person he's been unfaithful with. That’s just who he is. I used to get mad and swore over and over that this would be the last time. That I couldn’t love a man who hurt me so much. Who broke me over and over. Casting me aside when he didn’t need me. But every time he would come crawling back and id realized I still loved him more then the sun and stars. When I was pregnant and he committed what I felt was the ultimate infraction with you in our living room while I laid in our bedroom sobbing. I thought to myself - “this is it I cant do this anymore I wont ever come back” I'm sure you remember me storming out 7 months pregnant. You moved in and had a life of sorts I guess. I was wrong then and every time before. No matter how cruel he is or how he breaks me I still love him. I came back you where thrown out just as cruelly if not more by the time I had our daughter . That is when I accepted it. No longer do I cry or feel broken when he leaves. I don’t badger him with questions about where he's been or what he did. Im sure it looks like I have a very misguided trust in him. Especially because you scream and hex those very questions at him every time he sees me. I don’t. I don’t trust him anymore then I would have trusted voldemort with a kitten. I just don’t care anymore. I want him to be happy that’s all that matters. And if sneaking around with you while I take care of our beautiful daughter makes him happy then so be it. I can live with it because I know he loves me. All these 7 years we never really stopped not truly. He would make promises to others for a life time together but after a week he'd sneak back to me. Crying about how only I made him truly happy. Every time. Even now. He tells you he sleeps on the couch. He sleeps with his arms around me in our bed. He tells you we haven't had sex in weeks. We had sex a few hours before he met up with you. It was wild and passionate. He whispered that he loved me when we where done. He does I know at least that is true. You will be forgotten in a month and he will be all mine again. I tell myself one day ill walk away. One day ill find someone who treats me better. But me and him both known that’s a lie. Because I love him and he loves me so we’re doomed to repeat this cycle till the end of time. 

I think I just love being broken by him. 

Much love, Harry Potter


	2. Please break me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry writes a letter to his husband after he asks for forgiveness from cheating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harrys second letter :)

Dear Severus,

You came over yesterday. Told me everything between you and Draco was a mistake. That you missed me. I know you did. Its never really the same with someone else is it? I know ive tried to fall in love again with someone other then you. I cant ever seem to get passed the talking phase. I just don’t click with anyone else the way I click so seemingly well with you. Your my everything. I think about you all the time. Even if its not good things I still think about you. You lit a fire underneath my skin all those years ago and its still raging with the fury of a burning sun. It would take a long time away from you for that fire to die down. You never stay away long enough for it to get that far. I wonder if it’s the same for you. Im sure it is. You wouldn’t keep coming back of you didn’t love me. Right? I don’t know. I feel as though in my heart you do love me you’re just bad at it. Tell me im right. Please please tell me im right. Its ok if you don’t. Ill still love you. You can keep using me and using me till I burn up in the flames of my love. Its ok really. Just having you pay attention to me is enough. Just that makes me so happy. Sometimes I feel selfish for wanting more from you. Ill think about what you said while im at Hermiones this weekend. They invited Lilly and I over for some family time. I wish you could come with but you know how Ron is. He says your all wrong for me.   
Im sure you wont even wait for my answer. Ill come home Monday and you’ll be all moved in again. those horrible divorce papers all forgotten about. You’ll hug Lilly close then hug me and all will be right with the world again.   
Sometimes I think Rons right that I should just leave you because of the cheating. But, then I feel bad because that’s such a silly reason to deny the love we both feel for each other. Please lets be together forever this time.

Maybe I just love you breaking me  
Forever yours, Harry Potter-Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are very appreciated :)


End file.
